Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98WEKpaltlezxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has as its seed parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98HARwelcomexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,161).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its unusual smoky chocolate orange coloration overlaid with a wash of lavender, its highly glossed foliage surface, its numerous stipitate glands on the new shoots and its dark new growth. The plant has a bushy upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKpaltlezxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting. The budding and grafting successfully occurred on the plant/rootstock Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKpaltlezxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers (about 6.7 to about 10.2 cm. in diameter) of unusual smoky chocolate orange coloration overlaid with a wash of lavender and with double petalage (about 17 to 27 petals), the undisseminated seedling bears significantly smaller flowers of orange-red coloration with lesser petalage (about 7 to 10 petals). The new variety is classified as a floribunda rose with a bushy upright mature growing habit, whereas the seed parent is a climbing rose with a significantly larger and more spreading mature growing habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98HARwelcomexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKpaltlezxe2x80x99 bears flowers of unusual smoky chocolate orange coloration overlaid with a wash of lavender, the pollen parent bears flowers of blended orange coloration. xe2x80x98WEKpaltlezxe2x80x99 bears dark new foliage, whereas xe2x80x98HARwelcomexe2x80x99 bears significantly lighter new foliage. The new variety is classified as a floribunda rose with a bushy upright mature growing habit, whereas the pollen parent is classified as floribunda rose with a significantly smaller and more compact mature growing habit.